Why Not Me ? Traduction
by ElysaLlove
Summary: Tobias et Tris tentent depuis presque un an d'avoir une petite fille ou un petit garçon. Ils n'essaient pas depuis si longtemps que ça, mais Tris ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ils n'ont pas réussi. Elle se demanda: Pourquoi pas moi?


Hello tout le monde !

Voilà donc le second OS que je poste, c'est une traduction, j'ai trouver cet OS vraiment intéressant, romantique et si mignon comme nos personnages d'ailleurs.

J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, moi en tout cas il me plait énormément et je remercie beaucoup l'auteur de cet OS.

Bonne lecture -Elysa

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont de Veronica Roth.

Disclaimer : Cette histoire appartient à Heyitsme4234 ..

* * *

Rien, absolument rien.

Voilà à quoi ce résume cet instant. Rien, excepté l'horrible tristesse qui m'envahit en regardant ce test. A mon plus grand regret, il n'affiche qu'une seule ligne.

Un long soupir de frustration s'échappe de ma bouche alors que mon regard se pose une nouvelle fois sur le test. Je le prends entre mes doigts tremblants et je le fixe. Il faut que je me fasse une raison, il faut que je le jette... ça me fait souffrir de le garder et d'ajouter un nouvel échec.

Il faut que j'essaie de faire disparaître cette douleur encrée au fond de moi.

Mais... Je peux aussi rester là à le regarder avec espoir, en espérant qu'un jour ce test m'annoncera autre chose qu'une mauvaise nouvelle, qu'une nouvelle négative.

Je soupire et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Ces temps-ci beaucoup de femmes, même ici chez les audacieux ont la chance de pouvoir ressentir le bonheur que leur apportent leurs enfants, de voir courir leurs petites filles ou leurs petits garçons partout, de les voir jouer.

Mais pas moi.

Pourquoi les autres y auraient-ils droit et moi non ?

* * *

"Tris, mon cœur, nous pouvons toujours réessayer." Tobias essaye en vain de me rassurer et sa voix y parvient légèrement.

Vous savez, normalement dans ces moments là, je devrais le regarder dans les yeux, lui sourire et lui dire quelque chose comme "merci chéri" ou bien "tu sais toujours quoi me dire dans les pires moments mon amour", exactement comme dans les films.

Mais pas moi.

Moi je suis juste assise, un de ses bras réconfortants autour de mes épaules tremblantes. Il essaie tant bien que mal de me calmer, alors que moi je sanglote contre mon oreiller gris. Je n'ai pas la force ni le courage de lui dire des choses comme ça. Je ne veux pas lui mentir, je me sens anéantie et il le sait.

Tobias se penche doucement vers moi et me regarde tandis que ses pouces dessinent des petits cercles apaisants sur mes joues noyées par les larmes. Je n'ai pas le courage de me battre, je ne l'ai plus.

C'est un autre échec, encore un. Peut être que je suis infer...

Mon esprit me crie un grand non ! Non !

Je ne suis pas infertile, je ne peux pas l'être... c'est impossible. Je ne suis pas infertile ! Je ne suis pas infertile c'est impossible ! JE NE SUIS PAS INFERTILE !

Un bruit s'échappe de ma bouche… j'ai crié cette phrase inconsciemment. Je le sais vu la manière dont Tobias me berce et dépose de tendres baisers sur mon front. Que tout ça s'arrête, s'il vous plait.

* * *

"Je m'excuse... tu sais par rapport à tout à l'heure…"

J'ai marmonné tout en finissant mon bout de poulet au romarin qui datait de la veille.

Après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, personne n'a eu le courage de cuisiner alors nous avons préféré manger les restes d'hier.

Mon petit-ami pose sa fourchette sur la table puis soupire en mâchant son dernier bout de chou fleur, et il lève la tête pour me regarder.

"Tris, ce n'est pas grave, d'accord? Tu sais la guerre peut avoir des conséquences sur nos corps. "

Je pousse un long soupir et je pose mes couverts sur la table.

"Ce n'est pas seulement la guerre Tobias. Tu sais, c'est aussi l'échec. Je ressens l'échec et j'ai le sentiment que je suis un échec. "

Il me regarde dans les yeux, un air dur, voulant me faire passer le message "Tu n'es pas un échec Tris, stop".

Il se lève et je fais de même, poussant ma chaise derrière moi alors que nos yeux sont perdus dans ceux de l'autre.

Nous restons quatre longues minutes debout comme ça, à nous regarder sans bouger, puis je me rapproche de lui restant tout de même à une distance correcte.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu souris Tobias?", je demande en notant le petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Il rit doucement, secoue la tête, puis me regarde de ses beaux yeux.

Il me sourit, me tire dans ses bras pour une étreinte amoureuse et embrasse mon cou, me faisant oublier le reste. J'aime tellement la sensation de ses douces lèvres sur mon cou, il sait qu'il y laisse un feu ardent parcourant tout mon corps. Mon dieu...

Puis je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi.

"Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire?" Je ris nerveusement.

Il remonte sa tête face à la mienne, embrasse tendrement mes lèvres avant de replonger sa tête dans mon cou en riant.

Je frissonne en sentant de légers baisers sur mon cou.

" Je veux essayer à nouveau", répondit-il.

Je prends sa tête entre mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement. Après quelques mots échangés, un baiser plus charnel que je ne le pensais arrive et nos lèvres se caressent avec amour et tendresse.

"Je t'aime"

A peine eu-je fini ma phrase qu'il me soulève et me tire contre lui, me faisant lâcher un cri de surprise. Je souris, sentant que dans quelques minutes la température de la maison allait considérablement augmenter.

* * *

Me voilà une nouvelle fois assise dans notre salle de bain, me préparant à être déçue une fois de plus. Je regarde le test de grossesse et le serre entre mes mains tremblantes.

"S'il vous plait", je chuchote.

Ce test semble si petit, si fragile mais moi, je sais que c'est ma dernière chance. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde attentivement le test. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je commence à pleurer.

Mais ce sont des larmes différentes, ce sont des larmes de bonheur. Celles qui m'annoncent que le test est ...

POSITIF

* * *

Merci à mes deux correctrices Anasky et Passion Fugace :) xx

Et oui, c'est déjà la fin de ce merveilleux OS, j'espère qu'il vous a autant plu qu'à moi. N'hésitez à me laissez une review que je n'hésiterai pas à faire passer a l'auteur.

Merci énormément de l'avoir lu :)

Je vous annonce que le prochain OS viendra dans à peu près 9 jours quand je reviendrai de mon voyage en Irlande mais il est déjà presque prêt :)


End file.
